Sleepy Hollow
The Legend of Sleepy Hollow *Ichabod Crane - Killed by the Headless Horseman. (It is unknown what really happen to Crane, possibly taken to Hell.) Sleepy Hollow (Film) (1999) *Elizabeth Van Tassel (nee Fenwick) - Poisoned by Mary Archer. (Before the events of the film.) *Dirk Van Garrett - Decapitated by the Headless Horseman. *Sir Peter Van Garrett - Decapitated by the Horseman. *Emily Winship - Decapitated off-screen by the Horseman. *Unborn Winship Baby - Stabbed off-screen by the Horseman. *Van Ripper - Drowned in the Hudson river. *Jonathan Masbath - Decapitated by the Horseman. *Magistrate Samuel Philipse - Decapitated by the Horseman. *Witch - Died of unknown cause. *''Mr. Killian'' - Decapitated by the Horseman. *Elizabeth "Beth" Killian - Decapitated by the Horseman. *Thomas Killian - Killed off-screen by the Horseman. *''Brom Van Brunt'' - Bisected by the Horseman. *Lady Crane - Put into a man-sized box with spikes in it, and died, caused by Lord Crane. *Notary James Hardenbrook - Hanged himself off-screen in fear of the Horseman. *Dr. Thomas Lancaster - Beaten in the head with a cross by Steenwyck. *'Reverend Steenwyck' - Shot by Baltus. *Baltus Van Tassel - Impaled, dragged, and then decapitated by the Horseman. *Sarah - Decapitated by Mary Van Tassel. *Crone Archer - Decapitated by Mary. *'Mary Van Tassel (nee Archer)' - Taken to Hell by the Horseman after his head was returned to him. *'The Headless Horseman' - Went back to Hell with Mary Van Tassel. Sleepy Hollow (TV Series) (2013-2017) Season One PILOT *'Abraham Van Brunt' - Decapitated by Ichabod Crane. (Later resurrected by Moloch.) *''Captain Ichabod Crane'' - Slashed by Van Brunt, later died of his wounds. (Later resurrected with Van Brunt since their blood had mixed together.) *Jimmy Ogleby - Decapitated off-screen by the Horseman/Van Brunt. *''Sheriff August Corbin'' - Decapitated by the Horseman. *Reverend Alfred Knapp - Decapitated by the Horseman. *'Officer Andy Brooks' - Head snapped back by Moloch. (Later resurrected by Moloch to give him a second chance.) BLOOD MOON *Jeremy Steven Furth - Burned up in his car by Serilda. *'Serilda of Abbadon' - Killed in gunpowder explosion caused by Crane. FOR THE TRIUMPH OF EVIL... *Dr. Maura Vega - Committed suicide by jumping off a building, caused by the Sandman. *Garrett Gillespie - Shot himself in the chin, caused by the Sandman. *'Ro'kenhronteys/The Sandman' - Turned into glass, then destroyed by Abbie Mills. THE LESSER KEY OF SOLOMON *'Hessian Mercenary' - Committed suicide via explosion. *Captain Doxford - Killed in a gunpowder explosion caused by a Hessian mercenary. *Wendel Clark - Impaled in the stomach by Gunther, then decapitated by either Gunther, Hagen, or Armin. *'Gunther' - Committed suicide by cracking a cyanide pill in his mouth. *'Armin' - Fell into a demon vortex, caused by Crane. *'Hagen' - Shot by Jenny Mills. JOHN DOE *EMT - Killed by the disease Thomas Grey had. *Thomas Grey - Finds out he is already dead in the first place. THE SIN EATER *''Arthur Bernard'' - Shot by Colonel Banastre Tarleton who was actually a demon in disguise. THE MIDNIGHT RIDE *''Mr. Rutledge'' - Decapitated off-screen by the Horseman. *Mr. Ramsey - Decapitated off-screen by the Horseman. *Paul Short - Shot multiple times by the Horseman. NECROMANCER *Fuller - Shot by Carlton. SANCTUARY *Sam Calvern - Killed off-screen by a Tree Monster. *Lachlan Fredericks - Impaled in the stomach by the Tree Monster. *'Tree Monster' - Beaten with an ax by Crane. THE GOLEM *Miss Hudson - Smashed in her car off-screen by the Golem. *Isa - Killed off-screen by the Golem. *Nahum - Killed off-screen by the Golem. *Mal - Killed off-screen by the Golem. *Jer - Killed off-screen by the Golem. *'The Golem' - Stabbed by Crane with his blood on it. THE VESSEL *''Detective Devon Jones'' - Spinal cord snapped by a possessed Luke. *''Detective Luke Morales'' - Killed off-screen by Ancitif. *Reverend Jason Boland - Head snapped 360 degrees by a possessed Macey. *'Ancitif '- Sent back to hell by Crane. (It is unknown what happens to him in Hell.) THE INDISPENSABLE MAN *'Andy Brooks' - Stabbed in the head by Abbie, resurrected though, but then killed when the tomb he was in collapsed. BAD BLOOD NONE Season Two THIS IS WAR *'Demon' Ichabod Crane - Decapitated by Abbie when see realizes that he was not the real Crane. THE KINDRED NONE ROOT OF ALL EVIL *Lydia Galway - Shot by Leena Reyes. *Mr. Webster - Killed in flower shop bombing, caused by David Webster. GO WHERE I SEND THEE... *'The Pied Piper' - Stabbed by Abbie. THE WEEPING LADY *Caroline - Drowned off-screen by The Weeping Lady. *Mary Wells - Accidently fell off a cliff while trying to kill Katrina. She was later revived. *'Mary Wells (The Weeping Lady)' - Killed when Katrina use a spell on her. AND THE ABYSS GAZES BACK NONE DELIVERANCE NONE HEARTLESS *Robbie - Killed by Lilith. *Becky - Killed by Lilith. *'Lilith the Succubus' - When Abbie said an incantation, it weakens her, she is then shot by Crane. MAMA *Nelson Greave - Hangs himself off-screen when Nurse Lambert gives him pills that makes him want to commit suicide. *''Lori Mills (nee Roberts)'' - Hangs herself off-screen. *'Nurse Gina Lambert' (Ghost) - Melts away when Jenny says an incantation. MAGNUM OPUS *'The Gorgon' - Decapitated by the Horseman. (Debatable as it's unknown if the Gorgon really did die as he slithers away when the Horseman decapitates him.) THE AKEDA *'Horseman of War' - Stabbed by Frank Irving. *''Captain Frank Irving'' - Died of his wounds caused by War. (He is later resurrected by Henry Parrish.) *'Moloch' - Stabbed by Henry Parrish. PARADISE LOST *Orion - Killed by the Horseman, then sent to Purgatory where he survives. PITTURA INFAMANTE *Grant Hollister - Killed by James Colby. *'James Colby' - Killed when Abbie shoots his painting as it is a part of him. KALI YUGA *Jesse - Is mentioned to be dead by Carmilla Pines. SPELLCASTER *Sarah Osbourne - Accidently stabbed by Solomon Kent. *Helena Van Tassel - Hanged at the gallows caused by Kent. *'Solomon Kent' - Neck snapped by Irving. *'Aaron' - Neck snapped by Parrish. WHAT LIES BENEATH *McGrady - Eaten by reavers. *'Reavers' - All killed in an explosion. *''Thomas Jefferson (Hologram)'' - Destroyed when the Fenestella was destroyed. AWAKENING *'Jeremy Crane (Henry Parrish)' - Shot by Abbie. (He is later resurrected in season 4.) TEMPUS FUGIT *Benjamin Franklin - Decapitated by Van Brunt. (His death is later prevented when time goes back to the way it was before.) *Colonel Sutton - Killed by Katrina with a spell. (His death is later prevented when time goes back to the way it was before.) *'Katrina Crane (nee Van Tassel)' - Stabbed by Ichabod. Season 3 I, WITNESS *Brent - Killed off-screen by a Yao'quai. *Todd - Killed by the Yao'quai. *Special Agent Mick Granger - Killed by the Yao'quai. *'Yao'quai' - Shot by Abbie. WHISPERS IN THE DARK *Paul Everett - Killed by Marcus Collins. *Richard Williams - Die in car crash, caused by Collins. *'Marcus Collins (The Whispering Wraith)' - Stabbed by Crane. BLOOD AND FEAR *Bertram Willoughby - Stabbed off-screen by a Ripper. *Matt Gorman - Stabbed by Nelson Meyers. *Detective Rudi Chandler - Stabbed off-screen by Meyers. *Car Driver - Stabbed off-screen by Meyers. *'Nelson Meyers (Ripper)' - Killed when Crane injected a type of serum in his blood. THE SISTERS MILLS *'The Abyzou (Tooth fairy)' - Stabbed by Jenny. DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES *'General William Howe' - Killed in the greek fire. THIS RED LADY FROM CARIBEE *Judge Michael Chrysdale - Killed by the Red Lady. *PTA President - Killed off-screen by the Red Lady. *'Red Lady' - Killed by Abbie. THE ART OF WAR *'Head Berserker' - Stabbed by Crane. NOVUS ORDO SECLORUM *Johnny Revere - Killed by the Eye of Providence. ONE LIFE *Nathan Hale - Hanged at the gallows. INCIDENT AT STONE MANOR *'Gargoyle' - Fell into cement, the frozed in it by Joe Corbin. KINDRED SPIRITS *'Doug Frank' - Slashed by the Kindred. *Kristie Kowalick - Slashed by the Kindred. *''The Kindred'' - Destroyed by the Hidden One. *The Kindress - Destroyed by the Hidden One. SINS OF THE FATHER *Officer Hammond - Killed off-screen by the Demonic Ghoul. *Webb - Killed by the Demonic Ghoul. *Chalsen - Killed by the Demonic Ghoul. *Vincent Rota - Killed by the Demonic Ghoul. *Gary Wallis - Killed by the Demonic Ghoul. *'Randall Martin' - Stabbed by the Demonic Ghoul's hand. *'Demonic Ghoul' - Shot by Abbie. *'Atticus Nevins' - Shot in the head by Jack Walters. DARK MIRROR *Alice - Killed by the Jersey Devil. *Jogger - Killed by the Jersey Devil. *'Japheth Leeds (Jersey Devil)' - Stabbed by Abbie. INTO THE WILD *'Verslinder' - Shot twice by Crane, then stabbed by Abbie. INCOMMUNICADO *Kyle - Killed by the Banshee. *Drummer - Killed by the Banshee. *Bassist - Killed by the Banshee. *'Banshee' - Shot by Joe. DAWN'S EARLY LIGHT *'Eternal Soldier' - Froze to death by Jenny, then destroyed by Joe. DELAWARE *''Joseph "Joe" Corbin'' - Shot by Jenny to destroy the Wendigo. *'Wendigo' - Destroyed when Jenny shot Joe. RAGNAROK *''Elizabeth Phoebe "Betsy" Ross'' - Returned to her time and is dead by 2016. *''Agent Grace Abagail "Abbie" Mills'' - Sucked into Pandora's Box. *'Etu Ilu (The Hidden One)' - Shot in the head by Jenny. *'Pandora' - Slashed by the Headless Horseman. Season 4 COLUMBIA *''Special Agent Eric Cortez'' - Stabbed in the head by Demon John Wilkes Booth. *Souvenir Seller - Killed off-screen by Demon John Wilkes Booth. *President Abraham Lincoln - Stabbed in the head by Demon Booth. *'Demon John Wilkes Booth' - Shot multiple times by Jenny. *Hiroshi Mizuyama - Killed off-screen by Jobe. IN PLAIN SIGHT *'Moll Dyer' - Killed by her sisters, Marg and Malligo. *Brad - Killed by Marg and Malligo. *Doug - Killed by Marg and Malligo. *'Marg Dyer' - Shot by Diana Thomas. *'Malligo Dyer' - Killed when their grandfather clock exploded, caused by Crane. HEADS OF STATE NONE THE PEOPLE VS. ICHABOD CRANE *'Sicarius Spei' - Destroyed by Jenny. BLOOD FROM A STONE *Preacher - Killed by Jobe. *Plunkett - Killed by Ansel. *'Ansel' - Impaled with a knife by Crane. HOMECOMING *'Sphinx' - Shot twice by Jenny. *'Director' Jack Walters - Killed off-screen by Jobe. LOCO PARENTIS *Rosa Rodriguez - Torn apart by the Barghest. *Mercey Bradford - Torn apart by the Barghest. *Captain William Bradford - Killed by the Barghest. *'Barghest' - Shot by Diana and Crane. SICK BURN *Brad - Killed by the fire illness. *Samuel Wilson - Killed off-screen by the fire illness. *'Djinn' - Shot by Diana, then electrocuted by Crane. CHILD'S PLAY *Claudia Russell - Found dead at her home by Jake and Alex. Possibly died of hunger or thirst. *'Mr. Stitch' - Killed when Jenny burned the blanket he was made from. INSATIABLE *Larry - Died of starvation, caused by the Hunger Demon. *DOJ Secretary Nancy Stryker - Shot by a policeman. *Edward Reed - Died of starvation, caused by the Hunger Demon. *'Hunger Demon' - Shot by Jake and Alex. THE WAY OF THE GUN NONE TOMORROW *''Jennifer "Jenny" Mills'' - Stabbed by Diana/War. (Her death is prevented when the past was change.) *'War (Crane's Mind)' - Stabbed by Crane. FREEDOM *'Malcolm Dreyfuss' - Shot by Diana, then taken to Hell by Jobe. *'Helen Donovan (Famine) '- Taken to Hell by Jobe. (It is unknown what happens to her then.) *'Logan MacDonald (Pestilence) '- Taken to Hell by Jobe. (It is unknown what happens to him then.) *'Henry Parrish (War) '- Possibly taken to Hell by Jobe. (It is unknown what happens to him if he is taken.) *'Abraham Van Brunt (Death) (Headless Horseman)' - Taken to Hell by Jobe. (It is unknown what happens to him then.) Category:TV Shows